Mr G
by scar collector13
Summary: What happens to Gilligan after another accident? Well alot actually it seems that Skipper's little buddy is acting more off then normal. What could be happing to poor Gilligan? And Who is this Mr.G? You'll have to read to find out. ( This is my first GI Fanfic so please enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Mr. G

Ch 1: Accident

The first mate sat at the bamboo table, listening for any news that could help the castaway. It was a truly simple job the easiest one on the island. Gilligan sat there bored out of his mind sadly. All the news had on so far was a dog that could say "I love you" some guy who won the grand lottery again and chances to win two tickets to the primer of some major block buster. None of these was any help to them. Only good thing it did was strike a fuse in Gilligan's imagination.

But right now the network went over to a music station and was playing some songs Gilligan was quit enjoying. He was even snapping his fingers along with some of the songs. Sadly though that fun and enjoyment did not last him long. Soon his mind began to wonder_._

_Why out all things to do on this island why listen to a radio? I could be helping Mary Ann with laundry or Ginger with hut cleaning or be the Professor's test monkey. _(Sense the girls did not like it when the Professor used real monkeys and Gilligan was the next thing in mind) _Heck I wouldn't mind even being the Howells butler. As long as I get to do something sitting here isn't cutting it. _Gilligan thought to himself he rested his head on his propped up hand and let out a sigh.

"What any help can I be if I'm just sitting here listening to the radio?" He asked himself as he began to play with a piece of the table. After another few boring minutes his arm relaxed down on the table and so did his head. Then he soon fell asleep listening to the music on the radio. After few minutes of shut eye he was suddenly woken up. He jerked his head up and quickly looked side to side with his eyes still closed and his hat tilted down to cover them.

"GILLIGAN!" Someone yelled he looked around once more wondering who was calling him. "Gilligan!" Someone yelled again Gilligan then realized it was the Skipper who was calling him. "Coming Skipper!" Gilligan shouted standing up and pulling his hat back before taking off into the jungle. To see what the Skipper need from him.

In the Jungle:

Skipper was looking up at a coconut tree waiting for his first mate to show up. The Skipper let out a huff of air and was about to call again for him when…

"Hi Skipper" Gilligan greeted cheerfully causing the Skipper to jump a little. "Hi Gilligan" The Skipper said back through gritted teeth trying not to yell at Gilligan for startling him. "Listen Gilligan I have a job for you to do" He began.

"Okay Skipper I'll do anything. I was getting real bored listening to the radio all day" Gilligan interrupted "Okay good I need you to go up to the top of that tree and toss down a few coconuts. We're all most out and I'm pretty sure those are the only ripe ones right now." Skipper said pointing up at the tree. This tree was the tallest coconut tree on the island. In fact it was the tallest tree on the island no other tree could match it.

"You know the radio doesn't sound so boring right now" Gilligan said turning around about to head back to camp. "Oh no you don't" Skipper said as he grabbed on to Gilligan's caller of his shirt. Pulling him back and turning him around. "And where do think you're going?" Skipper asked Gilligan as he tried to break free from Skipper's grip. Gilligan never liked it when any one grabbed onto his shirt like that. It always made him want to break free and take off running.

"Well" Skipper said tapping his foot on the ground waiting for him to answer his question. Gilligan stopped struggling and stood there for a few moments. "Well what Skipper?" Gilligan asked the question made Skipper roll his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Skipper asked again this time getting a little frustrated at the boy. "I'm going to go listen to the radio" Gilligan answered pointing his thumb back at camp. "Oh no you're not I need you to up there and get me those coconuts" Skipper ordered letting go of Gilligan's caller.

"Up there?" Gilligan asked pointing up at the tree. "Yes Gilligan how else are you supposed to get the coconuts" Skipper said. Gilligan stared up at the tall tree and let out a nervous gulp.

"Geez Gilligan you're acting as if you're afraid of heights" Skipper laughed patting Gilligan and the back, which nearly sent him forward into the sand. "Yeah" Gilligan said with a nervous laugh and smile to match. With that Skipper noticed something was up with his first mate.

"Something wrong Gilligan?" He asked "Well Skipper" Gilligan said looking down at his sneakers and rubbing his nose slightly. Skipper realized the issue Gilligan was having and smiled to himself. "You think you're going to fall" He stated with a laugh, which made Gilligan jump a little.

"Think I know I'm going to fall"

"Listen Gilligan I'm going to stay right here to catch the coconut. If you fall which you won't I'll catch you" Skipper said putting a hand on Gilligan's shoulder. Gilligan looked up at the tree then back at Skipper. "You promise you won't let me fall?" Gilligan asked. Skipper rolled his eyes at the question. (How could his little buddy not trust him?) "Yes Gilligan I promise" Skipper said holding his right hand up. Gilligan narrowed his eyes towards the captain.

"Really" He said "Yes really now get up there before I throw you up there!" Skipper ordered and without a second thought Gilligan quickly climbed the tree. When he reached the top Gilligan was met with over a dozen coconuts.

"This ought to be easy" Gilligan said to himself as he reached over to pluck a coconut. But as he went to pull the coconut was not coming off so easy. "I guess I was wrong" He said though gritted teeth as he pulled and pulled and finally it broke free. Causing Gilligan to almost fall back Gilligan gulped as he looked over his shoulder. He then cupped a hand over his eyes at the sight of the drop.

_ Geez I hope Skipper keeps his promise _He thought as he removed his hand from his face. "Okay Skipper here comes one!" Gilligan called down then dropped the coconut Down to Skipper. Who caught it and placed it on the ground next to his foot. Soon after The Skipper had a good size pile and he was about to call Gilligan down when Mary Ann and Ginger approached him.

"Skipper we need your help with something" Mary Ann said "With what? What happened?" he asked "Oh Ginger dropped her earring and well it rolled behind a rock and now we can't get it back" Mary Ann answered placing her hands on her hips. "Awe girls I'd like to help you, but I promise Gilligan I'd stay here" Skipper answered.

"But we need a big strong man like yourself to move that silly little rock for us please" Ginger said rubbing his shoulders and putting on her famous charm which made the Skipper blush a little. "Oh all right. Gilligan don't move I'll be right back!" Skipper called up to Gilligan before taking off with the girls. Only he didn't know that Gilligan could not hear from way at the top of the tree.

Gilligan looked around at the left over coconuts and noticed a real big one. "Oh boy, Skipper is really going to like you" Gilligan said to himself before reaching over to grab it. Gilligan grabbed hold of the monster coconut with both hands and began to pull on it. He then positioned himself a bit better and began to pull at it again and again. But the coconut would not budge tell finally he used all his strength.

There was a loud _Snap _the coconut had finally given in and came free. Sadly this made Gilligan stumble backwards and fall off the tree. It only took a few seconds not long enough to let out a cry for help. He finally hit the ground hard. He landed on flat on his back. There sharp pain in the back of his head and his whole back. Gilligan squeezed his eyes shut in all the pain that filled him.

He let out a soft moan as he slowly sat up. _How could he? How could he break a promise to me? How? _He thought to himself as he clenched his head. When the pain died down his head and back no longer hurt he knew it was safe for him to stand. So he slowly rose to his feet when he was fully standing he began to open his eyes. When he did he nearly fell over leaning onto a tree. Everything was blurry and spinning and soon after he began to get another throbbing sensation in the back of his head.

He slowly moved his hand to where the throbbing was taking place. To feel if there was anything wrong, when he did he quickly removed his hand. "Owe" He cried softly he then look down at his hand, when he noticed there was something warm and wet on it. He looked down trying to focus on his hand and let out a small gulp, when he realized it was blood.

_ I better go see the Professor fast. _He thought to himself he slowly looked around slowly noticing everything was off to him. The whole jungle was blurry and still spinning a little. He did not know which way to go so he just stumbled to his right, hoping he was going the right way. He had no clue where he was going he was trying to do his best to make it back to camp, and also to make the whole world stop spinning to him.

He stumbled around for who knows how long. Just make sense on why would The Skipper break his promise to. He kept wondering if he could trust him again ever again he had no clue any more. Gilligan kept stumbling around tell finally his foot got snagged on an up lifted tree root causing him to lose his balance.  
"Whoa" He barely had time to say before he fell forward and down a steep slope. Gilligan tried to reach for anything to stop his decent, but no use he just kept summer salting downward. Picking up speed as he rolled along with few cuts and scrapes from bushes and rocks. The decent felt like was going to end for him. Tell finally it did, but not in a good way for poor boy. When it did Gilligan felt a sharp pain on his head again and then explosion of colors fallowed by black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. G

Ch 2: What fall?

Back at camp everyone was sitting around the table. Skipper was sitting at the head of the table waiting for lunch, The Professor was logging in a new plant life he discovered into his note book, and Mrs. Howell was listening to the radio on the latest fashion news, while Mr. Howell was counting his hundred dollar bills for the hundredth time, while the girls were working on lunch.

"Alright here you guys go" Mary Ann said with a smile as she set down a plate of fish and Ginger set down a bowl of salad. Everyone then started to pile food onto their plates. Mary Ann then started to notice something was off. She noticed something or in fact someone was missing. "Hey where's Gilligan never missus a meal?" She asked glancing around for her dear friend.

"You quit right that boy live to eat" Mr. Howell said also starting to look around the table. "Yes quit right Thurston the young lad would never miss a meal" Mrs. Howell said raising her opera glasses to her eyes. "He's probably off catching butterflies or picking fruit" Ginger said looking over to see what the Professor was writing about. The Skipper froze half way his fork near his mouth.

"Oh no I forgot about Gilligan" He said putting his fork down and quickly standing up. "What do you mean?" The Professor asked. "I left Gilligan up in that tree when I went to go help the girls" "Why that was almost an hours ago" Ginger said nervously.

"Awe my poor little buddy he's still up there. I have to go get him he's probable all scared worried" Skipper said quickly taking off to go get his first mate. Skipper finally made it to the tall tree.  
"Okay Gilligan you can come down now!" He called up to the tree, but there was no answer or sign of movement. "Gilligan I said…" The Skipper stopped when the Professor came into the clearing.

"Skipper Gilligan won't be able to hear you from up there" The Professor pointed out. "What do you mean Professor?" "Well with height and the altitude maybe even the velocity, Gilligan won't be able to hear a bird's call" The Professor answered studding the tree. "Well how do you think we be able to get him down?" Skipper asked the Professor looked around tell an idea struck him.

"I'll climb this tree here then I'll be able to signal him down" The Professor answered. He walked over to the tree rolled his sleeves up even more and grabbed hold of one of the branches, then hosted himself up. "It's been a while sense I climbed a tree" He commented with a grunt as he climbed further up the tree. The Skipper waited there on solid ground it wasn't even a full ten minutes tell the professor was on the ground again.

"Sorry Skipper, but Gilligan's not up there" The professor said as he adjusted himself. "What how can he not be up there? I ordered him to stay right there and not move" "Again Skipper he probable could not hear you" The Professor repeated again. "Well what do think happened to him? Again Gilligan does not just disappear like that unless…" Skipper trailed off "Now Skipper let's not think the worst. Let's start looking around maybe we can find some clues on what could have happened" The Professor reassured the worried captain.

"You're right" Skipper said and the two began to look around the area. For anything that would tell them what might have happened.

"Skipper over here" The Professor called and the Skipper walked over to him. "What is it?" He asked "Look" The Professor pointed out an indentation in the sand of Gilligan's body. This surprised the Skipper. "And look at this" The Professor said as he bent down and picked up a small rock, which sat in the indentation of Gilligan's head.

"It's a rock. What does that have to do with anything?" Skipper asked "It's not just a plain rock. Take a closer look" Professor said as he pointed out a small patch on the rock, which was dried blood. Skipper could not say anything as a small piece of dread filled his chest. "Something tells that Gilligan fell and hit his head on this rock, causing him to feel dizzy when he got up. Something tells me also he knew something was wrong and tried to get back to camp. So let's find his foot prints and we'll find him" The Professor stated calmly as they now searched for a trail that would take them to Gilligan. Soon later the Professor pointed out foot prints that looked like they could belong to Gilligan and they started to fallow them.

As they started to fallow them the two started to become worried for the first mate. It seemed that Gilligan was dragging his feet a lot and in one point he even went in a full circle. Then to their surprise the scrambled footsteps just stopped almost as if they just vanished. "Look his foot prints they just disappear" The Skipper pointed out. "You're right" The Professor said as he began to look around for clues that could tell him what might have just happened.

"Skipper look down there at those plants" The Professor pointed down at the slop towards the crushed and broken plants. "Gilligan must have fallen down there" The Professor stated "Oh my poor little buddy. Hold on Gilligan we're coming!" The Skipper called as he and the Professor quickly slid down the slope.

"Gilligan!" The Skipper called out as he reached the bottom with the Professor. "Where could he be?" Skipper asked franticly looking around for Gilligan. "Skipper over there" The Professor said pointing out a pair of sneakers peeking out of a bush. "Gilligan!" Skipper shouted as he quickly made his way over to the bush. The Professor and Skipper pushed away the branches to reveal the first mate. His eyes were closed with head resting on a rock.

"Gilligan" Skipper said rushing over to him. When he knelt down towards him he quickly noticed something was wrong. "Gilligan are you alright?" He asked nudging Gilligan's shoulder with one hand, but Gilligan did not respond, "Gilligan?" Skipper asked sitting Gilligan up in his arms, but Gilligan staid limp in his hands. Skipper looked down closer at his unconscious little buddy. He could not believe what he was looking at. Gilligan had a frame of bruising around his forehead some cuts and scrapes on his face and also a river of dried blood coming from his nose. Skipper looked up at the Professor hoping he knew what to do.

The Professor knelt down on the other side of Gilligan and began to look him over. The professor slowly removed Gilligan's hat to check his head. When the Professor touched the back of Gilligan's head ever so gently Gilligan winced a little in pain. Then when the Professor removed his hand Gilligan's face softened. The Professor looked down in shock at his hand when noticed a mixture or dried and fresh blood on it. He looked up at the Skipper with concern.

"We have to get back to camp right away" He said Skipper look at him as if he did not hear him clearly. "Now" The Professor ordered "Right" The Skipper responded carefully picking up Gilligan in his arms. The way Gilligan staid limp in his arms made The Skipper's chest feel tight. "Careful Skipper we must keep his head elevated" The Professor said as he carefully took Gilligan's head in his hand and placed it gently on The Skipper's shoulder. "Let's hurry" The Professor said "and walk carefully skipper" He said and they took off to camp.

"Oh Professor did you…" Mary Ann trialed off when she seen Gilligan in Skipper's arms. "What happened?" Ginger asked as the Professor and Skipper walked over to the table. "No time to explain. Ginger I need you to go get me some pillows or blankets anything that will help prop his head up. Mary Ann I need you to go get me my medical bag" The girls nodded their heads and quickly took off. "Skipper lay him down on the table gently and keep his head elevated tell the girls get back" The Professor ordered clearing the table for Gilligan. The Skipper did as he was told and gently laid Gilligan down on the table holding his head in his hands.

"Now don't you worry the Professor will fix up as good as new" Skipper told Gilligan as if he could hear him. "Professor I found some blankets in the supply hut" Ginger said as she arrived with the folded blankets in her arms. She tried her best not to focus on Gilligan for that would only bring rears to her eyes. "Thank you Ginger" The Professor said as he took the blankets and slid them under Gilligan's head. "Now gently Skipper slowly put his head down" The Professor said calmly and the Skipper gently laid Gilligan's head down on the blankets and stepped off to the side. He could barley look at his little buddy knowing all this was his fault.

"Professor I brought you your…" Mary Ann could not finish her sentence as soon as she laid her eyes on Gilligan. She quickly set the bag down and turned away trying to hide her tears. "Oh it's okay Mary Ann" Ginger said walking over to her friend and placing her hands on her shoulders. "I'll take you back to our hut" Ginger said as they started to walk away. "Now Ginger please I need you to stay here and help me please" The Professor said slipping on a pair of rubber gloves. Ginger motioned to Marry Ann to go back to the hut without her and Mary Ann did. After Ginger got herself prepared the Professor started to take a look at the back of Gilligan's head. He gently turned Gilligan's head to its side so he could take a closer look at where the wound could be. The Professor then gently moved Gilligan's hair back to see if it was bad.

"Well Skipper it seems that it's not a big gash won't need any stitches, but we'll still need to clean up his wound and also dress it" The Professor said and The Skipper let out a breath of relief. "Ginger can you please go fetch me some water and boil it also a small piece of cloth" The Professor said and Ginger nodded her head and left, soon after she came back with a small bowl of water and a piece of cloth. "Thank you Ginger, now I need you to prepare the wrap while I clean his wounds." The Professor said and Ginger nodded her head once more and began to prepare the wrap. Skipper watched as the Professor dipped the piece of cloth in to the bowl rung it out then barley touched Gilligan's with it. Gilligan then winced at the touch he clenched his fists his body became tense and his face twisted in pain.

"Shh Shh Gilligan it's alright you'll be okay" Ginger said softly as she placed a gently hand on his arm to sooth him. It somehow worked the friendly touched made him less tense. The Professor dipped the cloth back into the bowl making the water turn a light shade of red. A little while later the water was a darker shade of red and Gilligan no longer tensed up in pain form the touch if the cloth. "Alright Ginger are you ready with the wrap?" The Professor asked looking over towards her. "Oh yes ready Professor" Ginger answered. The Professor then began to dress the wound. He put a piece of gauze on the wound and held it there as he gently wrapped Gilligan's head. As he did this Ginger was taking the time and gently dabbing water on Gilligan's scraps and cuts and even washed away the dried blood from his nose.

The Professor then sat back and let out a breath of air along with Ginger. "Alright Skipper that's all we can do for now. Now we just sit and wait" The Professor said as he slid off his gloves along with Ginger. "But Professor how long will he be out like this? Skipper asked "I don't know it could be hours it could day's months even…" The Professor was cut off by a soft moan. The three looked around then down at Gilligan to see him slowly open his eyes. "It could be seconds" The Professor said in surprise. "Gilligan little buddy your all right" Skipper said with joy. "Oh I have to go tell Mary Ann the good news" Ginger said as she quickly got up and went to her hut.

"Yeah t Skipper I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Gilligan asked as he slowly sat up. His back felt sore and stiff and he had a slight pounding in his head. Skipper put a hand on Gilligan's back to help him sit up. "Well that was quit of a fall you had little buddy" Skipper answered putting a hand on his shoulder. Gilligan had a look of confusion on his face. "What fall?" He asked looking up at the Skipper then towards the Professor. The Professor and Skipper exchanged worried glances.


End file.
